starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Noticias y Anuncios/@comment-26265037-20170526182245
Muy buenas a todos, para quien no este enterado, hace poco un teaser con informacion de la 3ra temporada de Star vs. las fuerzas del mal acaba de liberarse en Internet, aqui un Link . Si no quieres arruinar la experiencia o encontrarte con sorpresas desagradables, te recomiendo de forma encarecida que abandones esta pagina ahora mismo, pues ahora comenzare un analisis de toda esta lluvia de contenido que nos acaba de llegar ¿Sigues aqui? Pues entonces entra bajo tu propio riesgo, yo ya te lo adverti, en fin, sin nada mas que decir, comenzemos. La verdad no hay mucho que se pueda decir, todo parece estar mas enfocado en tres personajes en concreto, Ludo, Toffe y Moon. De hecho podemos decir de forma casi segura que esta temporada va a ahondar mas en el pasado de estos 2 ultimos. Es mas, estoy casi seguro que el hechizo que escuchamos en el teaser (que todo indica a ser una joven Moon quien lo lanza) es el "Hechizo fatal" que arranco el dedo a Toffee como se menciona en "Dentro de la Varita ": I call the Darkness onto meFrom deepest depths of Earth and SeaTo blackest night I pledge my soulAnd crush my heartTo summon forth the deathly powerTo see my hated foe devoured thumbVemos a un monstruo de gran tamaño aplastando lo que parece un canal de agua y algunos simbolos relacionados con el maiz, ¿Este es el reino de Mewni en el pasado o el presente?.thumb|left La varita de Star parece consumida en un brillo verde en cada una de sus apariciones en el teaser, no estoy seguro de si esta tratando de lanzar algun hechizo. thumb La mano de Ludo/Toffee, mucho mas marchita que la ultima vez que la vimos¿Que causara esto? Las razones detras del cambio pueden ser miles, ¿Quiza necesite drenar mucha magia de otros seres para mantenerse fuerte?thumbSorpresa sorpresa, Ludo y sus chicas en lo que parece ser un ataque al reino de Mewni, a juzgar por la forma de sus ojos parece que Ludo ha recuperado el control de su cuerpo, pero aun cabe la posibilidad de que sea Toffee el que este al mando y esta sea una forma de los animadores para darles mas expresividad al villano.Como sea, aun es muy pronto para saltar a conclusiones.Tambien parece que esta liderando a sus ratas, cosa que ya se le habia visto hacer en "Es un Misterio".thumb Una sustancia parecido a un limo morado cubre la varita de Moon al mismo tiempo que un brillo se desprende de esta.Es un hechizo? o esta excavando profundo? lo mas probable es que este efecto puede que se deba al hechizo fatal que mencione antes.thumb Digo esto pues su apariencia es muy similar al que se ve en su cuadro en "Dentro de la varita"thumb|left Una explosion en frente de Ludo en lo que parecen ser las ruinas del templo de monstruos a causa de la lucha con la Alta comision de magia. thumbUna joven reina Moon en medio de una batalla dando lo que parece ser un apreton de manos a una ominosa presencia que desprende un profundo brillo morado, quien es esta criatura? Es esto alguna especie trato prohibido entre Moon y este ser a cambio de esa magia prohibida de la que tanto se ha hablado? thumbEl teaser termina con la Toffee hablando con alguien: “Have you learned nothing?” (¿Aun no has aprendido nada?). Eso vendria siendo todo de momento, mantenga los ojos abierto que puede que mas cosas esten por venir.